Punked Love
by MendedHeart
Summary: the little sister of the overprotective CM Punk, Kristia Brooks finds her heart going towards the one man her brother hates more than anyone in the world. John Cena. will love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Kristia Brooks and my brother is Phillip Brooks also known as CM Punk. I am 18 years old and he is my older brother. He is very protective of me even if it has to do with any of his friends. He is over protective of me when it has to do with his enemies. Since he has been in the WWE I've been going to the arena when they were in town and during my summer breaks I'd tour with him. I have some great friends in the WWE like Layla, Kaitlyn, Zack Ryder, Randy Orton, and many more. But my best friend (besides my brother) is John Cena. My brother and John don't get along very well and even though I tell Phil that nothing is going on between me and John he just doesn't believe me. Now wanna year a secret? I'm in love with John Cena, but please don't tell my brother. The first time I ever saw John I was in awe of him. Not because of his muscles or his in ring ability but because of what he does outside of the squared circle. Don't get me wrong his body is amazing and so is his in ring ability (at least I think so). The first time I saw John it was a different storey.

~flashback~  
I was outside Phil's locker room waiting for him to change so we could leave when all of a sudden a big figure appeared behind me I turned around and it was John Cena staring down at me. "Are you lost young lady?" he said. "Young lady? Me? I'm not a young lady and no I'm not lost I'm waiting for my brother" I said rather rudely "oh is CM Punk your brother?" he asked "duh" I said. "Oh I'm sorry to have bothered you" he flashed a smile and walked away. "How could anyone like him? He is so conceited and rude" I said to myself in an almost whisper. Just then my brother appeared in the doorway. "Who is sis?" "Oh no one" "is someone bothering you?" "no John Cena was just here asking if I was lost" "oh great now he has seen you and he wont leave you along now just you watch man I hate that guy" I knew Phil didn't like John I just didn't know how much he disliked him.  
~end flashback~

That was a few years ago and today is my first day spending time with my brother without having to worry about school anymore. My brother said to come to the arena tonight before the show because he had my graduation present for me. He said he couldn't wrap it in time so tonight I finally get my present even though I graduated 2 weeks ago. I go up to my brothers door and knocked on it. "Who is it?" he said from inside his dressing room. "Its me Kris" I shouted back. "Oh just a minute I will be right there" "ok" I said in return. About a minute later he opened the door. He was dressed in his wrestling attire and was ready to go. "Ok sis the surprise I have for your graduation is….. A make over" he said excitedly. I look down "oh a make over? That's cool" I said. "Why are you looking sad sis? Did u expect something else?" he asked me. "Well yea but a makeover is great" I said forcing a smile. "But the makeover is only part of the surprise. Do you wanna know what the rest is?" I looked up at him with my big blue eyes "yes what is it? What is it?" just then Layla and Kaitlyn came over to us. "Well did you tell her the great news Punk?" they both asked in unison "not yet I was just about to until you 2 showed up" he said to them. "Oh crap we are sorry Punk please forgives us" Kaitlyn said batting her big eyes at my brother. "Ok Kait only for you my sweet" he said to her. Only for her cause they were dating and in love. I looked from Layla and Kaitlyn to my brother and then back again "WHAT IS THE REST OF MY SURPRISE?" I screamed. John walked up at that time. "Oh man I could have heard you from my home in Florida dang girl you got a pair of lungs on you" he said "John leave my sister alone she don't need you around her so beat it" I looked at my brother "you don't speak for me Phil" I said. "John I'll talk to you later" I said to John. "Ok Kris bye for now" he turned and walked away. I looked back at my brother "next time don't think about talking for me ok? Now what is my surprise" I asked. "Fine I won't talk for you but you do need to stay away from him he is really no good for you." he said. "Phil I can take care of myself remember. You taught me all you know." I said to him. "Yes I did and its gonna start paying off right now." "How?" I asked "because you are the WWE'S newest Diva" he said. I looked at him and then back to the girls. The girls heads were both shaking. I looked back at my brother. "Are you serious? Omg I'm a diva? OMG OMG OMG" I said jumping into my brothers arms giving him a big hug. I released my brother and the girls took me to get my makeover.


	2. Chapter 2

~John's POV~  
For about 3 years I've known Kristia and when we first mint I knew I'd like her a lot. But her liking me was another storey. At first she didn't even give me the time of day, but I got into her head so to speak. All I did though was try talking to her every once in a while to try and show her I'm not the bad guy her brother made me out to be. But the more we talked and the more time we spent together the more I liked her. Kris is one of the best girls I know. She trains with me and then with her brother every day. She has the best sense of humor. Oh I can't hide it I am in love with her and I don't think she cares about me in that way.

I see her when I walk into the arena she was standing outside of her brother's locker room just like the first time I ever saw her. Except this time she had her brother, Kaitlyn, and Layla standing with her when I heard her yell. Holly cow I swear she could be heard in Kentucky. When I went up to her I expected her brother to yell at me and that didn't bother me. I like her brother but for what ever reason he hates me. I turned around and walked away from them when she assured me we would talk later. I walk down the hall and see my other best friend Randy Orton. He saw me and looked down the hall and saw Kris and looked back at me. "Still haven't told her how u feel about her have you?" he asked "why the hell do you think I have feelings for her?" I asked "well John idk maybe it could be the fact that every time you are around her you are more of a dork?" he said. "I am not a dork in the first place." I said. Just then another good friend of mine came up to us. "Hey Zack" Randy and I said in unison "woo woo woo you know it" he said. I laughed "I do know it" "so what you two talking about?" Zack asked. "Oh you know the usual Zack. You know how john feels about Kris" Randy answered. "Oh that yea I know. Man you really need to tell her how you feel" Zack said. "Hey both of you stop I'm not interested in her like that." I said. As I said that I felt something brush against my back. I turned around to see Kris. "Oh hey Kris how is it going? Are you gonna stay for the show tonight? I'm battling Randy tonight." "I'm staying for this show and all the shows after." she answered. "Wait what?" I asked. I looked at Randy and Zack and they are both smiling like they know something I don't. "What do you two know?" I asked them. I look at Kris. "What is going on here?" I asked. With a big smile on her face she motioned me to come closer so she could whisper to me. I get down to her level and she whispers "I'm the newest WWE Diva" she kissed me on the cheek ran down the hall to Layla and Kaitlyn. "OMG" I said I looked up at Zack and Randy and the grins were still on their faces. "You two knew about that?" I asked. "Yes John Layla told me last night on our date." Zack said. "And you didn't tell me? Why the hell not?" I asked. "I was told not to. Sorry man" zack said apologetically "Its ok man I understand" I said "wow new diva arent we just lucky" Randy said "hell yea we are lucky to have her working with us. Now to just get her brother to think im not such a bad guy" I said. "haha might be easier said than done Johnny boy" Randy said. We went to my dressing room and talked some more.

~Kristia POV~

When I whispered in John's ear about me being the new diva I smelled his cologne. Omg it smelled so good. I wanted to kiss him on the lips right then. But I chickened out and kissed his cheek instead. As I ran off to meet back up with Layla and Kaitlyn I wondered if John even noticed me anymore. When we got to our dressing room there was a stylist there waiting for me. "what kind of look you want to have in this business?" she asked with a slight English accent. "I kind of want to be like my brother so edgy." "ok lets get started then shall we?" I sat down and waited for an hour before she was finished. "There we go I hope you like it." I turned towards the mirror. My hair is still long and it is still my natural color (strawberry blonde) but with some high lights in it. It is layered a lot. "oh I love my hair" I then went in for a closer look at the make up. I'm use to natural colors but now I have 3 different shades of blue. "oh my make up is perfect" thank you very much Maria you did a wonderful job." I looked at the girls. "so what you think girls?" I asked them "oh John is going to love your new look." Kaitlyn said "why would I care if John likes it or not?" I asked slightly blushing "because your in love with him. And you have been for like 2 years" she explained "I am not in love with him we are just friends and that is all we will ever be. He is my best friend that is all" I said. Just then the door opened and in walked my brother. "Hey Phil how do you like it?" I asked as I slowly turned around so he could see it all. "lookin good Lil Sis. I'm gonna have to be your body guard to keep the guys from coming at you." he said. "But Punk there is only one guy your sister wants so you can guard my body." Kaitlyn said. "I'll do more than guard your body" he said with a smile on his face. "hey your lil sis is still in the room you dork." I said as I softly hit him. "oh yea sorry sis its just… well she drives me nuts" he said. I looked at Kaitlyn and she was blushing "anyways back to what was said when I came into the room. Who is it that my little sister wants?" he asked "no one phil they were just playing around." I said "no we weren't she wants Cena" Layla said. "WHAT? YOU WANT CENA THE ONE PERSON I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH?" he screamed. "GET OVER YOURSELF PHIL IF I WANT TO DATE CENA I WILL. NOTHING YOU CAN SAY WILL BE ABLE TO CHANGE THAT. Besides he wouldn't date me anyways. He is just my friend." I said with a frown. "why do you think he wouldn't date you sis?" Phil asked. "because of you and he just isn't interested in me like that." I said looking up at him. "sis he is a fool if he wouldn't want to date you. I am sorry I don't like him." Phil said. "why don't you like him bro? have you ever been friends?" I asked. "sis at first I thought he was nice but then as he got more and more popular it seemed that he could do no wrong. He got all the breaks. Championship after championship. He didn't even have a belt last year and he headlined wrestlemania. I had the belt for over 400 days and I got bitched at. He has had it all and he hasn't worked for it. I've worked so hard for everything I've gotten and I get no respect." he explained. "Phil he has worked for everything he has gotten also. Did you know that before he came here he had nothing? Both his parents died when he was young and he had no one? He lived with his aunt who's husband would beat the living hell out of him 3, 4, 5, and sometimes 6 times a day. He hasn't had it easy at all. He does what he does cause he loves his job. He does make-a-wish because he wants kids to have what he didn't. he always thought of himself as not having a future at all. Yes the make-a-wish kids have a limited time on this earth but he makes them think they can do anything. The smiles on the kids are why he does it. He was bullied all through school. At one point in time he was as skinny as me. If not skinnier. He didn't know how to defend himself until he got into 11th grade. That is when he started lifting weights. So Phil just because he looks like he has the perfect life doesn't mean he does." I explained. Phil looked at me with an expression of sorrow. He didn't know that Cena went through all that. How could he know? He didn't even want to talk to John. Phil turned on his heel and left the room. I looked over at the girls and they were sitting there with their mouths opened. "girls are you ok? Please don't tell anyone about what happened with John. He asked me not to say anything. But I figured that my brother needed to know." I begged them. "we wont say a word. We promise." they said in unison. Just then the door to the dressing room opened and there was Randy Orton. "I heard we had a new diva and I thought that I would come and say hi." Randy said. I went over to him and gave him a big hug. "hey Randy. How do you like my look?" I said slowly turning. "damn girl you will need a body guard. I know someone that would be willing to do that for you." he said with a smile on his face. "stop it all of you. John and I are just friends. Why can't anyone believe that?" I said. "because we see how you look at him and how he looks at you." Randy said. "girls can I talk to Randy alone please?" I asked. "yea we will be back later." they said. As the girls left I turned back to Randy. "Randy I kind of let slip what John's life has actually been like. My brother was yelling at me telling me that Cena had everything that he hasn't earned anything. I had enough and just told him. But the girls were in here also so they heard too. Do you think John will kill me?" I asked. "you told your brother? Is that why Punk don't like John? Cause he thinks John didn't work to get what he has?" Randy asked. "yea that is what he said." I responded. "oh I am going to find your brother and kick his ass. John has deserved everything he has gotten." Randy said as he started to turn. "please Randy don't. I think Phil is thinking about it all right now. He didn't know anything at all. He just assumed. But do you think John will kill me?" I asked again. "if you explain why you did it I don't think he will. He cares about you too much to let that happen." Randy said while giving me another hug. "I have to go. I got to get ready for my match. Take care kid." he said while turning and leaving. "bye Randy and thanks." I said. As Randy left the girls came back inside. "girls I have to go find John. I know he has a match but I have to talk to him." I said. With that I left the locker room and made my way to John's. I got to John's locker room door and knocked. "who is it?" John asked from behind the door. "its me John." I said. "oh hey come on in. I am desent… for the most part that is." he said. I opened the door and there he was already in his ring gear. "oh my god you are sexier now than before. I love the look." he said with a big smile. I smiled back. "John I have to talk to you." I said. "ok come sit down." he said while sitting on the bench. I went over to him and sat next to him. I could feel the heat coming off his body. Even though he hadn't wrestled yet he was still sweating. "John I did something that I hope you don't hate me for." I said. "I could never hate you Kris. I like you too much." he said with a smile. "you might forget that when I tell you." I said. "what did you do?" he asked. "I told Phil about your past. I am sorry I did and I will do anything to make it up to you." I said. "YOU DID WHAT?' he yelled. "why?" he asked. "I asked him why he didn't like you and he told me it was because you didn't earn anything you got. That you just took everything." I explained. "that is why he doesn't like me? How could he think that?" John asked. "I guess because you make it look easy. You make it to where it was the easiest thing in the world to get where you are now." I explained. "but you know my past. Everything I went through. I have earned everything. I have been put through hell." he said with a frown. "I know John but Phil didn't. so I told him. But when I told him we weren't alone. Layla and Kaitlyn were there also. I swear John I will do anything to make this up to you." I said. "anything?" he asked. "yes anything. Anything you want." "hmmm well how about a date Friday night?" he asked with a smile. "really that is what you want?" I asked. "yes I want a date with you. But seriously Kris its ok that you told them. Like you said Phil needed to know and the girls well I'm sure Kaitlyn would have found out from Phil anyways. So its ok but I do want a date." he explained. "sure I will go out on a date with you John." I said as I gave him a big kiss on the cheek.


End file.
